<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kind of Love I've Been Dreaming Of by Celestial_Cryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457298">The Kind of Love I've Been Dreaming Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cryptid/pseuds/Celestial_Cryptid'>Celestial_Cryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suite Life on Deck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bailey Pickett, Alpha Female pp, Alpha Zack Martin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Cody Martin, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cryptid/pseuds/Celestial_Cryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it needed to be a thing so voila<br/>yall will read it if yall want</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Martin/Bailey Pickett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kind of Love I've Been Dreaming Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="container">
      <p></p>
      <div class="cover cover-lg">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="panel">
  <p>so the first thing you need to know is every Alpha on board the S.S Tipton must be fitted with birth control bit under the skin. after all it's better to unload a gun than mandorise bullet proof vests!  </p>
  <p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  <p>Bailey Wasn't Your common Alpha; then again she wasn't like a Omega ither. she liked to wrestle, play in the mud and could shuck a piece of corn in 4 seconds.</p>
  <p> now an unspoken rule in Kettle-corn says that you never ask someone their secondary gender. if you wanna know you should ask a family member. such things are need to know and privet information. needless to say the only people who knew where the teachers, mr moseby and london. </p>
  <p>cody on the other hand bore the undeniable smell of Omega; even masked by the smell of his Alpha twin there was no mistake. Sea water and Cardstock is in stark contrast to the strong Smell of straw and irises.</p>
  <p>------</p>
  <p>Cody is absolutely smitten with the amber haired Alpha. sometimes the the urge is not overwhelming at all; but at other times all she had to do was smile and he would be fighting the urge to Submit and Kneel. to obey the Alphas every command.</p>
  <p>he had it bad.</p>
  <p>so with his low self esteem and antisocial behavior it came as a complete surprise to cody when bailey asked if she could cort him. he never could figure out why she wanted him</p>
  <p>he was over the moon until his own demons started to tear his happiness to shreds, the paper of the perfect photo  torn at the edges.</p>
  <p>whispering evil things in his head, awful things that he took as the truth.</p>
  <p>
    <em>she'll get bored of such a dull omega soon*</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  she will realize your not worthy to be mated and marked, let alone hold her pups*</em>
  </p>
  <p>he held onto the picture of joy tightly, but everyday it would get more torn up </p>
  <p>
    <em>she would reject him eventually</em>
  </p>
  <p>so there he sat in purgatory, awaiting his fate. until she became so disgusted with him that she would leave him and break him.</p>
  <p>Cody stirs in bed when he hears the cabin bathroom door open;  Woody, his beta roommate  emerging.</p>
  <p>groaning at the prospect of another day with the possibility of rejection he hid his head under the covers, away from Woody and the light. "well good morning to you too." Woody chirped as he downed a flat half drunken soda and took a bite out of a discarded stale pizza slice.</p>
  <p>another groan of disdain sounded through the teens cabin as cody moved further under his covers. </p>
  <p>of course its just his luck that Bailey arrived just then, knocking at the door. it sends the self conscious Omega into a blushing frenzy of getting clothes on as fast as he can.</p>
  <p>"one sec Bailey he's still getting dressed." explains Woody. </p>
  <p>"its ok Cody i can wait."</p>
  <p>he calm voice did wonders to slow him down but alas did nothing for his wild blush. when he was finally ready and had managed to get the door open the blush grew.</p>
  <p>"Good Morning Cody. lets go get breakfast and head to class!" she greeted as she gently held his hand as they walked down the hall.</p>
  <p>-----------</p>
  <p>throughout the day Cody was slowly dissociating from his surroundings, only breaking his self imposed mental isolation to answer the teacher's or Bailey.</p>
  <p>he figured that if he was the ideal Omega she wouldn't reject him.</p>
  <p>--- </p>
  <p>it was when school got out when she finally asked him.</p>
  <p>"Cody what's been going through your head today? you'd only address me and the teacher."</p>
  <p>"nothing Alpha, just listening to you."</p>
  <p>"No you stop that Alpha bullshit and be real with me."</p>
  <p>it was then that she noticed he was crying.</p>
  <p>"A-a-are you going to reject me?" her face changed in a instant.</p>
  <p> "No no no no Omega, Cody, Love why do you think that?"</p>
  <p>"Be-because im worthy to be your mate and -and im not appealing as other Omegas and - and-and-" he was cut off when she shut him up with a kiss.</p>
  <p>"you are so important to me Cody."</p>
  <p>"why won't you claim me then?!" he slapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he realized it said it aloud.</p>
  <p>"You..Want me to claim you? ar-are you sure?"                                                                                                             it was rare for an Alpha to stutter, let alone hold back.  to be the cause of that, Cody's Omega instincts went into needy overdrive.</p>
  <p>"God(s) Bailey ever since i met you i've wanted you to pin me to the closest surface and make me yours!"</p>
  <p>"Yo-you have?" there it was again he thought as she stroked the scent glands on his neck.</p>
  <p>"Oh <em>Fuck</em> dont stop Alpha."</p>
  <p>"Wait lets go to an vacant Mate dorm first."</p>
  <p>------</p>
  <p>"Do you trust me Omega?"</p>
  <p>"Oh Alpha completely."</p>
  <p>she moves to remove his clothes but he shys away.</p>
  <p>"Omega please dont hide from me."</p>
  <p>Cody whimpers at the request from the Alpha.</p>
  <p>"Im-Im just afraid you'll end up seeing me the way i see myself"</p>
  <p>"Never." Bailey whispers, her hands on his hips holding the hem of his shirt between her fingers.</p>
  <p>Cody nodded giving his consent.</p>
  <p>she left burning kisses down his neck only stopping to take his shirt off before continuing down his chest. her kisses getting sloppy-er as she moved down to his knees pressed tightly together.</p>
  <p>"Cody, Omega.. if you don feel like continuing at any point just tell me ok?"</p>
  <p>she was met with Cody adimetly avoiding eye contact.</p>
  <p>"i wont be mad Omega, i promise. if you dont want it neither do i."</p>
  <p>a few seconds of hot silence pass (you know the kind) as Bailey patiently waited for Cody.</p>
  <p>only then did he realize she wanted an response.</p>
  <p>"Y-yes Alpha.. y-yo-you can keep going."</p>
  <p>and the look he got was enough to dispel any remaining doubt in his mind that she didn't want him.</p>
  <p>running her hands along the insides of his thighs, whispering praises as she spread his legs.</p>
  <p>he always knew he was be excitable if all it took was Baileys presentes to get him wanting to submit was anything to go buy.</p>
  <p>years of shame and insecurity where soothed away when she touched him, it was more than enough for his Omega instincts to melt into her touch.</p>
  <p>the heat and smell of lust had him drunk off his Alpha. and he made a promise to give her everything she wanted.</p>
  <p>Omegas are always ones to please their mates after all.</p>
  <p>after this she would be more than his girlfriend, she would be his Alpha!</p>
  <p>he would be hers</p>
  <p>the thought of being mated to her sent waves of heat down his spine, making him wetter and wetter for what he hoped to be ultimate Domination.</p>
  <p>she was being softer than he wanted damnit.</p>
  <p>"nngghh~ A-Alpha.. Mo-mOre please~ More-More~ Alpha Pleeaase!"</p>
  <p>how could she say no to that</p>
  <p>in one swift movement her clothes where off. her smallish breasts movig softly as she circled his hole with her finger.</p>
  <p>"Mmmhhh- AHHhh~" he cried out when she slipped a finger in.</p>
  <p>circling the walls of the tight ring of pulsing muscle. stirring his slick, getting him evenly coated.</p>
  <p>"shhhh Omega" she purred as she slipped another finger in.</p>
  <p>"NNghh..h"  he moaned, grinding into her hand. he was losing the little control he had left over his body movements; rolling to meet her hand when she thrusted in.</p>
  <p>"you're so wet for me Cody~ "she hummed as she slipped in a third with zero resistance.</p>
  <p>the sound pleased his inner Omega, his Alphas praise running through his head like the torent waves around the ship.</p>
  <p>"F-fuck Alpha!" it was the second time Cody had sworn that day, and Cody NEVER swore.</p>
  <p>Alphas dident like vulgar Omegas but he just couldn't help it, his back arched when she found his prostate.</p>
  <p>"do you like that Omega? feeling<b> so full </b>on just my fingers?"</p>
  <p>all Cody could do was nod. it felt so nice being filled by her, the stretch was nowhere s near as big as she cock though.</p>
  <p>"you want me to fuck you?" she asked as she lined herself up with his now achingly <b>empty</b> hole.</p>
  <p>it was nice she was asking and everything but he needed her in him NOW!</p>
  <p>"Ngh Alpha!"</p>
  <p>"want me to knot you with my Alpha cock?"</p>
  <p>"ye-yes! Please? i feel so empty Alpha~ i need you to fuck me.. t-to breed ME! I Wanna be filled with your cum!"</p>
  <p>with every inch, the lovely full feeling returned. bottoming out, Bailey moved to kiss his neck. Her Alpha instincts telling her to soothe and comfort the Omega.</p>
  <p>he was stretched, completely under the control of her pulsing cock. being impaled by his Alpha felt so so "AHHhhh~!" good!</p>
  <p>"im going to move now, is that ok?"</p>
  <p>"yes Alpha" he replied obediently, over the moon that his Alphas dick was inside him.</p>
  <p>she thrusted into him again and again. the fullness, that fullness that he had been craving for ever since he smelled her scent was finally his!</p>
  <p>he was hers to fill up and to use,to put pups in and control.</p>
  <p>his Alpha, his Alpha, his Alpha</p>
  <p>"look at you" Bailey said in awe "taking my cock like a good little Omega!"</p>
  <p>he was panting so hard, moaning like a whore and he could feel that she loved it.</p>
  <p>she was pleased with him: he had pleased his Alpha, his Alpha~</p>
  <p>he could feel his orgasam catching up to him.</p>
  <p>the wonderful feeling of taking his Alpha's cock like a good little Omega, what he was meant for.</p>
  <p> one sharp bite to his mating gland and like that she was cumming. painting his walls with her seed, the cum sloshing around and the sting of his sholder driving him to his own orgasam. his hole squeezing her knot as it grew.</p>
  <p>"i love you my Omega~"</p>
  <p>"i love you as well my Alpha"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="signup-modal">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>